Packaging systems for packaging, promoting and displaying product, such as toys, for retail sale, are well known. To better promote the sale of the product, the packaging system ought to attractively display the product. The packaging system ought to, as well, provide display information to potential purchasers and provide an easy means of carrying the packaging system.